


Saviors

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Liam, Insecure Liam, Liam-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Famous Liam, Shy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and his three boyfriends always attend his friend's annual party, except this time is different. At the party they spot a scared pregnant lad stuck on the arm of Anthony, a known abusive, racist and rude bastard. Louis, Harry, Zayn and Niall can't just stand by and let this young lad be stuck in an abusive relationship and jump into action. <br/>Resulting in a change of life for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

Harry's POV

Every year Louis drags us all to this get together his friends from Doncaster throw. Everybody brings a date and the get together is really just that a get together. Only a couple people get drunk, while most of us drink casually. There is a buffet full of various foods and all kinds of games are played. It's just a night to hang out with old friends and catch up on time gone by.

Everybody knows about our four way relationship we have gotten some dirty jokes, but most have accepted it. Strangely even the media has accepted it. 

None of that matters to the four of us. We have always said One Direction is more than a band and it most defiantly is.

"I really don't want to go. That jack ass you used to play football with in second school is racist, and just a dick. I hate him and really don't want to see him," Zayn whines as he pulls on a t-shirt that I am pretty sure is Louis'.

"You mean Anthony?" Louis asks as he runs his fingers through his hair trying to make it stylishly messy.

"Yeah, that jack ass. What's his problem? Has he not gotten any in years or something?" Zayn asks making me choke on a chuckle as I take a drink. 

"Oh he's getting some. He has this boyfriend he got this year. Stan said he has walked in on them before, said they liked it rough. His boyfriend did a lot of screaming and was pretty beaten up the next day," Louis replies trying to hide a smirk.

"Ugh sex that rough is just nasty. If any one of you try to do anything like that to me I'll limp away from this relationship," Niall speaks up scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Don't worry Niall, none of us are into that and we would never do that to you for you already bruise too easily," I assure him kissing his cheek as we head to the front door.

"I'm driving. I will not be involved in the roller coaster ride that is Louis' driving," Zayn announces grabbing the keys from the key ring before heading out the door and to the car waiting outside.

"My driving is not that bad!" Louis argues running out the door to probably try to steal the keys by distracting Zayn with some kisses or by tripping him. You never can really tell with Louis.

Niall and I enlace our fingers together before following behind them after locking the door behind us.

In the end Zayn does drive and I sit in the passenger seat. Louis and Niall cuddle in the back while Louis yells out directions right before we pass the road. By the time Zayn gets there he is going in between laughing at the craziness of Louis and cursing him out for us almost making him crash into another car and miss our turns on several different occasions.

Since we are running on Louis time we are among the last to arrive. There are at least a dozen cars parked around the small house. The music from within can be heard outside along with the drunk laughter. 

"Did Anthony happen to skip this year? I really don't want to hear him mock another one of our songs when he does some awful karaoke version of it. I also would really like it if he didn't steal my watch or take a bunch of pictures of us while we're here and leak them to the media or sell them to the highest paying fan outside," Zayn grumbles glaring at the house.

"I know what you mean. He tried to break into the bathroom while I was using it so he could leak a picture of me on the loo," I agree recalling how last year he tried to pick the lock on the door with a clothes' hanger.

"Ugh that's just wrong. He also loves to make fun of my accent. I said three and he kept repeating it to me all night in a crappy fake Irish Accent," Niall grumbles from the back as we all get out of the car.

"Both him and his boyfriend are here. Sorry lads," Louis sighs as we start to walk towards the door. Behind us along the edges of the driveway are some fans snapping away on their phones and screaming our names.

"I bet Anthony told them we would be here. Probably told them they had a chance of running into us or catching a shot of us stumbling out drunk or naked," I grumble glancing over my shoulder not really wanting to give the fans a wave not wanting them to think it is okay to follow us to private parties. 

"I wonder if his boyfriend is an ass hole too," Zayn grumbles as we enter the house.

Inside there are at least two dozen people milling around talking loudly over the music and laughing. There is Stan with his fiancé, two of Louis' best girl friends that are now married or engaged. There are some members of Louis' former football team and among them is Anthony. He has that bright eerie grin on his face and his bright blue eyes are so bright that it is intimidating. 

His arm is wrapped around this younger looking man with big puppy dog eyes. He wears a scarf wrapped around his neck and I can see the bruises that are all over his arms. He doesn't look happy and has not said a word. If anything he looks terrified. The look on his face is not one of a man in love, but a look of a man in a relationship he does not want to be involved in. A relationship that by the looks of it is abusive. 

What really draws my attention about him is the small bump that is beneath the tight shirt. His hands never leave it for long and the way he holds it is like he is fearing that somebody will take it away from him.

"That doesn't look like a healthy relationship. Look at how Anthony holds him possessively. The poor thing looks terrified," Niall whispers spotting the pregnant boy right away like I had.

Louis heads off to talk to Stan, but Zayn nor I or Niall move.

"Niall and I will distract him. Harry get the poor lad aside and find out if Anthony has been beating him. You'll have the best luck in getting him to talk than the rest of us," Zayn whispers loud enough for us to hear, but for those around us to not hear a thing. 

Niall and Zayn head over to talk to Anthony taking his attention off of the boy that he had his arm wrapped so tightly around. 

"Hi there, how far along are you?" I ask the boy getting him to look up at me with those big brown eyes that seem to scream help me.

"T-Three months. B-Best thing t-to ever happen to me," he stutters out nervously.

"Wow congratulations. My boyfriends and I have always been wanting children, but none of us are carriers. You're lucky. I'm sorry I must be such a weirdo coming over here and asking about your baby when I haven't even properly introduced myself. I'm Harry Styles," I say offering my hand to him. 

"I-I know...I mean y-your in One Direction... A-Ant-thony said you might be here. I-I'm Liam," he replies giving me this sad little smile that is broken. He doesn't take my hand he keeps glancing at it nervously while also glancing towards Anthony as though expecting him to yell at him for shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Liam. You like our music?" I ask as he detangles himself a little from Anthony.

"Y-Yeah, y-your new album is amazing. I-I love I-If I Could Fly it makes me wish for the r-relationship like it. Y-You know w-when somebody t-trusts you enough to expose their most v-vulnerable s-sides," he babbles his cheeks turning red just from speaking.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was one of my more personal songs. Do you want something to drink? Punch?" I offer in hopes of him getting away from Anthony.

"O-Oh no. I don't want anything t-that somebody could have spiked. I-I don't want to risk my b-baby's health," he replies his hands rubbing his tummy gently.

"I'm sure we can find a sealed bottle of water or a pop. Come on," I motion for him to follow me and surprising me he does. I thought for sure would have argued in fear of making Anthony angry. I keep a hand on his back not wanting somebody to accidentally elbow him. I shield his little belly with my body.

The kitchen is mostly empty aside from two girls gossiping in the corner. When they spot me they glance at me giggling behind their hands like I'm not going to notice it.

I open up the fridge finding an unopened bottle of water. I open it up before handing it to him. He gently sips it and as he does I notice how his lips are a little swollen. 

"Where did you get all those bruises?" I ask waiting till he asks till after he has taken a sip.

"Um... ugh... I-I should get back. A-Anthony will be worried," he babbles starting to head out the door his hands shaking, but I grab his arm gently.

"Liam, if he is hurting you please tell me, so I can get you some help. Just think about what would happen if he hit you in your tummy or if someday he were to hurt the baby," I whisper moving my thumb gently over his knuckles.

"Y-You don't understand. H-He'll kill me. I-I can't... I-I...." he whispers tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"LIAM! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" a drunk Anthony yell as he stomps into the kitchen stumbling. 

From beside me Liam lets out this little whimper his arms going around his belly shielding it. The girls in the corner stop talking in order to stare at what is happening before them. 

He stomps over to me and gets this dangerous look in those blue eyes.

"You trying to steal what's mine, Styles?! Is three cocks not enough? Trying to steal my baby?" Anthony asks shoving me roughly away from Liam. Being uncoordinated I fall roughly to the floor hitting my head hard on the tile. 

"What the hell Anthony?! He was being polite and talking to Liam. You had no right to push my boyfriend around!" Louis yells stomping into the kitchen. He helps me stumble to my feet. I hold my head where I can already feel a bump forming. 

"Come on Liam! What the hell where you doing walking away from me like that you little shit?!" Anthony yells at Liam grabbing him by his arm and pulling him so hard that his legs cave in from beneath him. Liam lets out a cry as Anthony pulls at his arm dragging him across the kitchen floor. When Liam doesn't get to his feet Anthony smacks him hard across the face, so hard that it echoes throughout the kitchen. Liam cries out doubling over and cupping his face as blood gushes out from somewhere. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! He's pregnant with your baby! Get away from him!" Zayn yells pushing Anthony away from Liam as Niall steps up wrapping his arms around the trembling pregnant lad. 

Louis hurries over to help Zayn keep Anthony away from Liam while Niall and I carry Liam back over to the sink. Together we clean up the blood that is gushing out of his nose and from a cut on his lip. I press gently on his nose making sure that his nose isn't broken and thank god it isn't. I hold him close as he sobs into my arms and Niall keeps paper towel pressed to his nose in order to stop the bleeding. 

"Get the hell out of here. Don't come looking for Liam unless you want me to call the police. Get the hell out of here," Louis snaps at Anthony pushing him towards the door. By now the entire house has gone silent watching what unfolds before them.

"Take him! Fucking baby probably isn't even mine! Little slut!" Anthony yells stumbling away from Louis and Zayn glaring dangerously at us. 

I pick Liam up holding him close. I carry him out the door bridal style choosing to ignore the round of applause that follows. The res to of the lads are right behind me and they hurry to our car. 

Louis and I slide into the back. I hold Liam up against my chest having him spread his legs out over Louis' lap. I rub his back and make gentle cooing noises in his ear as Louis removes the blood soaked paper towel to put a new one there and an ice pack that has been wrapped up in a hand towel. He helps him keep it there. 

I stroke his hair gently singing to him gently as he trembles in my arms. 

It is left unspoken, but we all four agree that Liam will be staying with us. 

We pull past the fans that are outside the gates that surround our home. They screaming and pounding on the winds making Liam let out a terrified little whimper, but Louis is there to rub his back gently calming him.

"I called Dr. William she is going to come and check over him here at the house so we don't have the press all up in our business," Niall says as we get out of the car. I lift Liam back up in my arms. He buries his head into my shoulder hiding his face from curious fans. 

Once inside I carry him straight to our room laying him down on the large bed. By now his nose and lip has stopped bleeding. His face is a little swollen and will be bruised in the morning. 

"Do you feel okay? Is the little one feeling okay?" I ask him rubbing his belly as he snuggles into my lap.

"Mmm hmmm.....All feels okay. You can drop me off at my hotel," he whispers making me crack a smile.

"Liam, you're at our house and you're not leaving. You need rest and somewhere that you are safe away from Anthony. If you want to leave later you can. We're not going to force you to stay. Just let the doctor check to make sure you and the baby are okay," I reply stroking his hair

"I-I have no where to g-go. I-I shared that h-hotel room with h-him. M-My p-parents passed a-and my s-sisters are in A-America," he stutters out his breath coming quickly suddenly.

"You can stay here. It's okay, we'll care for you," I try to assure him rubbing his back gently. 

"I-I can't t-take advantage of you f-for that," he argues and starts to get up. As he finally gets to his feet he stumbles dizzily. Niall just walking in the door grabs him around his waist steadying him and helping him back to bed. I open my arms up pulling the shaking, frail pregnant boy into my arms once again. I pull the blankets up around us both as I coo at him while Niall rubs small circles into his back. 

Liam's eyes are closed and he looks like a sleeping angel. He looks so innocent and beautiful my heart lurches at the sight of him a part of me wanting him to be a permanent part of our family.

I glance up at Niall to see that his blue eyes are filled with tears. 

"How can somebody be so cruel to somebody as innocent as he is? He's so scared Hazza. I see in his eyes, hear it in the way he stutters and feel it in the way his whole body shakes. We can't let this baby or him go. Not into a world that will just hurt him. We need to show him the love that he and the baby needs," Niall whispers kissing the top of Liam's head gently.

"We will give him all the love he deserves," I promise pulling Liam closer to me so that Niall can snuggle into my side as well.

Zayn's POV

Liam has been with us for over a month. His belly is swelling up adorably. He has opened up to us and his stuttering only comes into play when he is scared or nervous. He blushes all the time and is extremely cuddly. Every night he is cuddled up in the middle of the bed with two of us on either side of him. He occasionally has nightmares that leave him whimpering and crying in his sleep. During times like these we hold him close and rub his back while singing to him or talking with him through the nightmare in order to calm him. 

None of us have tried to kiss him not wanting him to feel pressured into the relationship. I believe all of us though want to so badly. When he falls into giggles, gets all cuddly, or blushes all I want to do is pull him into my arms and kiss his cute little pink lips. He often falls asleep on the couch or in our bed in the late afternoon his body and the baby needing some extra time to rest. During those times I will peck little kisses on his cheek or head. I will cuddle him and hold him in close which often makes these cute little smiles appear on his lips even as he sleeps.

"Zee? I need help. I can't reach a cup," Liam pouts at me as he stands in front of one of the cabinets trying to reach one of the cups on the top shelf. He only stands 5'3'' and his expanding belly doesn't let him get in all that close to the cabinet making it even more difficult for him.

I head into the kitchen leaning around him grabbing one of the cups from the top shelf. I rest my hand on his hip making his cheeks flush pink. I set the counter down on the counter so I can rest both hands on his hips. I hold him close enough that I can feel his breath on my face.

"W-What are you doing?" he asks me his eyes wide with a little sparkle in them pretty brown.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask leaning in a little closer so that my lips are so close to his that our noses are touching.

"Y-Yeah," he stutters out letting this little giggle escape.

I lean in pressing my lips against his. I am careful to move my lips against his waiting for him to get use to it. He doesn't kiss back right away, but when he does my heart beat picks up. He is an amazing kisser. I control the kiss, but he follows right along with ease. I feel his arms rest on my shoulders his finger tips running along my hair.

"T-Thank you," he giggles pulling away from me. 

"I should be the one thanking you. You're an amazing kisser," I whisper pecking his cheeks.

"Ugh Zayn kissed Liam!" Louis yells making Liam jump back from me. He starts to tremble and when Louis steps closer to him he flinches away from him letting out a little whimper tears filling his eyes.

"Louis, stop you're scaring him," I warn him my hand going to Liam's back.

"Oh Li, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, love. I'm just a little jealous that Zayn got to kiss you first," Louis apologizes rubbing Liam's arms gently his facial expression softening. 

"I-It's okay. It wasn't' your fault," Liam babbles letting Louis pull him in close to him. Louis leans in to kiss Liam's cheek, but Liam turns his head so their lips meet instead. Louis doesn't let the sudden turn of events shock him, he just deepens the kiss.

The sight of Liam and Louis kissing makes butterflies flutter in my stomach wanting in on some of the action as well.

When Liam pulls back for air his cheeks are pink and he is giggling.

"Now you've kissed me too," he says beaming up at Louis.

"You sneaky little thing," Louis teases pinching Liam's cheek, and not his facial cheek either.

Liam steps away from Louis and grabs the cup I had grabbed him. He pours him self a glass of milk and snatches up his bowl of apple slices and cheese that are all covered in peanut butter before waddling his way out to the living room to plop down in between Niall and Harry. 

"Not that mixture again! I can't steal any, because it just looks flat out nasty," Niall whines scrunching his nose up in distaste.

"You don't know that unless you try it," Liam laughs offering Niall a piece of cheese that has peanut butter covering it. 

Niall scrunches up his nose, but does take a bite. When he finishes he just shrugs as if to say it's not great or horrible.

"You have peanut butter on your lips," Liam points out before leaning in to kiss Niall as well his tongue slipping out to lick that peanut butter up.

"Hey no fair! I want a Liam kiss as well!" Harry complains when Liam pulls back. Before Liam can say anything Harry pulls him backwards and into his lap where he leans in to kiss a laughing Liam.

"Do you want to be part of our family, Liam?" I ask him resting my hand on his stomach as I lean in over the couch.

"Yes, please," he responds sitting up a little to meet my lips.

"We love you, Li," I whisper in his ear nuzzling his neck which must be a ticklish spot for him, because he erupts into giggles and moves so suddenly that if it wasn't for Niall and Harry he would have fallen right off the couch. 

"So you're our new boyfriend... Can we kiss you when ever we want? Where ever we want?" Harry asks leaning in so his lips are against Liam's skin making Liam giggle, and curl in on himself giggling.

"Mmm Hmmm Just promise that no hitting me when you want to do stuff and we only do things when I'm okay with it," he replies looking at us all his big puppy dog eyes glistening with tears remembering how things that are suppose to be romantic and special were so traumatizing and violent with Anthony.

"Liam, we will never hurt you or force ourselves on you. That is not okay and has never been allowed in our relationship before nor now. We are here to love you and keep you safe, not harm or scare you," I assure him cupping his cheek gently in my hand wiping the tears that cascade down his cheek away with my thumb.

"Thank you, all of you. I-I love you guys and owe you my life," he whispers making the rest of us coo at him and wrap up in loving cuddles and kisses.

Liam's POV

They are always by my side, there for me through nightmares, through break downs, with me at every doctor appointment and there to love me at every moment. 

I am propped back in a recliner with blankets draped over me, pillows behind me, and the TV on as I drift in and out of sleep while watching some news program. With me now being at nine months the lads have had me on resting time while under all of their careful supervision. 

"One Direction seem to have taken in a pregnant carrier boy. Rather the baby is one of the famous band member's is still unknown. Some are saying the boy is underage which has understandably triggered some controversy. There are some mixed feels in the band's fanbase. Many are going to social media to share their thoughts which are long with negatives. Some saying the young carrier boy is an attention seeking whore, others that he is just a play thing for the band, there have been those calling him fat, ugly, stupid and a list of other things. None of the boys or their management have released any sort of statement," the news lady says making my heart sink to my stomach and tears fill my eyes. It's just like being with Anthony again only now the entire world hates me.

"Are you kidding me?! I am so sick of them being all up in our business! They have to know every single thing about us and what we are doing all the time! Can't they just let us be happy?! They take everybody that it is not in this band that we hang around or love and slaughter them in the media! I hate this! These are the times that make me wish I never became famous!" Louis yells from the kitchen slamming something down so hard on the counter that I can hear it shatter. 

I whimper and curl in on myself trying to protect my big belly and myself from the blows that are sure to come. I can feel my chest tighten and it is getting hard to breath. I can't have a breakdown now it will only make him more angry! I try to stop my gasping and sobs, but it is useless and scares me thmore.

"Louis shut up! You're scaring Liam!" Niall yells making me whimper at how close he is and how angry he sounds. I don't look up at them too scared to meet their eyes. 

A horrible pain moves through my tummy making me cry harder as I hold on to it sobbing. Not my baby! They must not have hurt my baby! They must have it my tummy in their fury! 

I feel liquid gushing out of my body making me scream out apologies terrified that they will be furious at me for wetting myself out of my fear.

"Liam, Liam, love breath. It's okay, nobody is mad at you. Take a deep breath you're okay," Zayn's warm voice is in my ear and I can feel his hand on my belly rubbing it gently well making quiet hushing noises in my ear trying to get me to calm down.

"M-My baby... I-It hurts," I stutter out as another pain moves through my body.

I recognize the feeling of Harry's hands pressing on my belly and his hand going embarrassingly down to my crotch.

 

"His stomach is hard and I am pretty sure his water broke. His fear and the break down must have triggered an early labor. A fast moving one too, these contractions are not far apart. Niall, call for some paramedics, Louis collect the things we're going to need. Liam, I need you to try to calm down. You're okay and nobody is going to hurt you just like we promised. The baby is on the way though. Where will you feel more comfortable to have the baby?" he asks me his hands resting gently on my knees.

I look at him blinking away my tears as I cling to Zayn feeling terrified for a whole new reason now. 

"B-Bed, I-I need help up," I babble as I try to get myself up, but the pains and my big belly make it so difficult.

"I have a better idea. I want to carry you, is that okay?" Harry asks already getting in a position to lift me up out of the chair.

"P-Promise to not d-drop m-me?" I ask wrapping my arms around his neck as he carefully lifts me out of the chair while holding me close to him.

"We would never allow that. You know we've got you," Zayn assures me heading ahead of Harry and I to open the bedroom door. 

Louis is already inside with the things necessary to deliver our baby. He has tears running down his cheeks and I can hear him cursing himself out for getting so upset earlier.

"L-Louis, I-It's okay I-I love you," I try to assure him as Harry gently lays me out on the bed.

Louis looks up at me his smile spreading across his lips and eyes twinkle.

"Love you too, Lili. Let's get our baby delivered, hm?" Louis asks as he helps Zayn prop me up with pillows as Harry takes my pants and boxers off making my cheeks flush red. I can feel his fingers down there poking around and it makes me giggle for some odd reason.

"Bad news lads, ambulance won't be here for half an hour," Niall announces as he enters the room coming immediately over to my side.

"Okay, we can handle this. Louis I need your help the delivering of the baby, so get down here with me. Niall and Zayn stay with Liam, help him breath and encourage him. I also need your guys' help to keep his legs spread apart. Lili, the baby is already crowning. The next contraction I need you to push," Harry instructs us all giving one of my bare legs a squeeze as both Zayn and Niall help me position my legs correctly. 

I do as Harry says and push down with all my amount on the next contraction. I let out a scream that I didn't even know I could make. Zayn is there rubbing my back making soft little words in my ear, all of which I do not recognize at the moment. Niall squeezes my hand tightly and is looking rather pale, but he does not move. Instead he quietly hums a song to sooth himself or me I don't know, but my guess is both.

By the time the head is out I am a sobbing mess that is begging for it to be over. It all hurts far too much.

"You can do it, Li. A couple more pushes and your baby will be here," Louis encourages me. 

I push again clinging onto the two guys beside me. 

Finally I feel the pressure there disappear and my baby lets out a healthy scream.

"It's a girl and she's beautiful!" Harry cheers as he rests her on my chest as Louis cuts the cord. 

The screaming little girl is beautiful. She has a little patch of brown hair on the top of her head, her skin has that healthy pink and her face is gorges. I do not even need to see her eyes to know that they will be brown just like mine. 

Harry whisks her away to be cleaned up while Louis cleans me up and gets me into a comfortable spot while we wait for the paramedics. 

I relax back into the pillows feeling drained, but my eyes do not leave my little girl. 

Louis brings her back over to me with her wrapped up in a Winne the Pooh blanket from her nursery and a diaper surely on her bottom. 

He lowers her gently into my arms. I cradle her close as all my boyfriends around me lean in to see her as well.

"What's her name?" Niall asks his chin resting on my shoulder so he can get a better view of her.

"Christiana Jay. T-Thank you, l-lads. F-for helping me, I-I couldn't ask for f-four better b-boyfriends," I stutter out choking on my joy.

"Aw love you too, Li," Niall says nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck making me giggle.

"Hey the five people I love the most are all in this room. I couldn't be happier even if I am covered in yuck," Harry agrees smiling a smile so bright that his dimples are on full display and he might be out shinning the sun, might be the lighting though...

"We told you we would protect and love you. That includes helping that little girl be born and taking care of her as well," Zayn pipes in his fingers dancing along the tips of my hair sending all sorts of lovely feelings through me.

"Just so we're clear though, we are spoiling her rotten and having more babies some day," Louis adds making us all let out some laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and kudos.


End file.
